Cumming Home
by coss the BOSS
Summary: In which Calum and Ross love each other.


**A/N; This fic took me like six months to complete. **

**Coss is really fun but so freaking hard to write. **

**I didn't write the smut in here, RJ did, because she's excellent and amazing and so, so good at writing hot sex scenes. **

**RJ,**** I love you in a non-creepy, non-sexual way.**

**DONT READ THIS UNLESS YOU'RE OK WITH GAY SMUT.**

Something loud, a noise, a very, _very_ loud noise, mercilessly pulled him out of his too deep and oh-so-comfortable, nearly comatose sleep, his eyes quickly but reluctantly shooting open while he muttered a few well-chosen profanities underneath his breath.

For a short moment, he was disoriented, unable to recall the current time and space, as he for a few seconds couldn't remember exactly where he was.

It was _early_, _that_ much he knew. _Way_ too early.

It was still freaking pitch black outside, for crying out loud.

He made a mental attempt at sitting up, but his body wouldn't cooperate, as the bed underneath him was comfortable. So, so comfortable.

It was weird, because the place felt oddly familiar, yet strangely unfamiliar, like he was currently in a place where he had spent a lot of time in the past, but for whatever reason hadn't visited for a while.

It felt nice, though.

Amazing, even.

He had just decided _not_ to get up, at all, pretty sure that he would be perfectly content spending the whole freaking morning, day and the following night in said bed, when he heard another screeching scream, and with a loud sigh and way too much effort, he rose, slowly sitting up and instinctively yawning while lifting his arms up above his head in a pathetic attempt to stretch.

He quickly scanned the room whilst fighting to keep awake and it took a minute for his tired eyes to adjust to the darkness.

Right.

Right right right.

He was home.

His bad mood instantly subsided, immediately replaced by an almost giddy excitement that kind of made him want to bounce up and down on the large mattress.

He hadn't been there for a couple of months, as he had been away on the band's latest tour.

But _now_, he was _finally_ home.

He had gotten in late, just a few hours prior, and he was tired. Exhausted, even.

He was still sitting by the edge of the bed, dangling his feet off of it while trying to muster up the mental strength to at least _attempt_ to stand up, when two large arms, two strong arms, two arms that made his heart beat oh-so-much faster, wrapped tightly around his waist from behind.

He felt someone's body pressing into his back, a wet tongue soon running along his neck and he groaned as the arms pulled him back into the comfortable bed while the sound of a low, raspy whisper was ringing in his ear.

"I've missed you, dude. _We've_ missed you."

Unadulterated happiness immediately surged through him, like a large and violent explosion, rippling through his veins, soon filling his entire, tall body, and he felt a huge smile form on his face.

And something huge forming elsewhere, too.

He soon found himself back in bed, turned around and pushed down flat on his back, his body pressing into the unfamiliar yet familiar mattress once again, while another almost exactly equally long body was pressing into his own from above.

Before he had even had the chance to say "good morning", or anything else for that matter, an eager mouth was finding his.

Mmmmmm.

Calum.

His lips were soft against his, while other things were clearly anything but, and although the kiss was slow at first, it almost instantly grew deeper.

He wrapped his legs around Calum's skinny waist, then letting his hand run down his back, in underneath his light t-shirt, tracing his spine with his rough fingers while growling into his mouth that was still attached to his own.

Fuck, he tasted good.

And fuck, he had missed his mouth.

And his back, and his waist, and his...everything.

He had missed _him_.

He felt himself go from hard to rock status, Calum's equally solid dick teasingly poking his thigh, begging for attention that _he_ was _more_ than willing to provide, as their tongues continued to slowly dance together, greeting each other, tasting each other, drinking each other in greedy mouthfuls.

He was so freaking horny, which wasn't unusual in Calum's presence, but he was currently even _more_ so, as he had had to make do with the unexciting company of his own hand for the last couple of months.

He broke away, to breathe and to lick Calum's neck, soon biting him lightly and eliciting heavenly growls, before their mouths met again, and he nibbled on Calum's lips before letting his tongue reenter his mouth, while pulling on the red hair in impatient fists.

Calum reached for and pulled off the beat-up t-shirt he was wearing, pulling it over his head before removing his own, the shirts soon making love in a disorganized pile of cotton on the bedroom floor.

Their boxers soon followed suit, and then Calum was back on top of him, their chests as well as other parts rubbing up against each other, his nipples hardening as their bodies once again aligned, inadvertently creating an improvised W, and fittingly so as they were clearly both well on their way to winning.

"Fuck, I need you, bro." Calum's voice was strained, as if he was working hard on keeping his self-control somewhat under restraint, and he was pretty sure that if _he_ had currently been in a state of being able to speak, his voice would be colored with the same amount of hornyness as the redhead's.

Calum kissed him again before he let his tongue travel down his body, slowly, teasingly, making its way towards said rock (which was now more reminiscent of a mountain), his lips lingering around his hips for a minute or two, and he felt his body jerk in response to his heavenly treatment. He groaned, loudly, before Calum moved even further down, allowing the tip of his tongue to swirl around the head of his now throbbing dick.

_Fuck._

And that's exactly what he knew that they were going to do.

Calum slid his mouth up and down his cock a few times, while simultaneously stroking him with his big hand, his cock making contact with the redhead's throat and he was pretty sure that he was going to cum almost immediately.

And then another loud, screeching sound echoed throughout their spacious home, effectively ending their soon-to-be-much-more-than make-out session, and also quite possible his sanity, while kick-starting a sure to be lengthy round of blue balls.

As if he hadn't spent _enough_ of his time on tour in that same state.

Another scream, followed by another, and another, echoed throughout their spacious home.

Calum let go of him and throw himself back on the bed, his long body bouncing slightly off of the mattress as he turned towards him.

"I hate to do this to you on your first day back, I _really_ do, but bro, it's _soooooo_ your turn."

He laughed. Calum had been taking care of _everything_ while he had been off on tour, the _least_ he could do was to get up and go and check up on what the heck it was that was going on.

He tried to move to stand up, but Calum wouldn't let him go, his long arms once again wrapped around him, now in an intimate hug as he was rubbing his cheek up against his from behind.

"I'm _so_ happy you're home, dude." His nose ran against his neck, his short facial hair teasingly tickling him, creating goose bumps and making him ache for more bodily contact, and it took all the willpower in the freaking world to move and get out of bed, but the interfering, screeching noises were now so frequent that he was afraid that they both might go freaking deaf if he didn't do something to stop it.

He rubbed his eyes again as he finally rose, leaving his still half-naked husband behind in the so, so comfortable bed, and the tile floor was too cold against his feet as he made his way through the house, while the aversive noise grew even louder as he got closer.

What the hell _was_ that? It sounded like a dying dog being wrestled by a three year-old.

It took him a few mores steps and another few seconds until he realized that that was probably _exactly_ what it was.

Crap.

He entered what he believed to have once been their living room, almost wanting to scratch his overly tired eyes out when he processed that it had now somehow turned into something resembling a war battle ground.

He rubbed his eyes, again, in a futile attempt at hoping that the mess that he was currently observing was just an illusion. A scary one.

Nope.

It didn't work.

There were things, absolutely _everywhere_, and an overly excited, a few-feet-tall boy chasing around a terrified husky in the middle of it all.

"Pancake, PANCAKE, what are you doing, come here, I want to ride, PANCAKE."

Goddamn it.

_How_ many times did he need to tell the kid that the dog was a _dog_ and not a _horse_? Granted it was a husky, and he guessed that in Jace's defense, Pancake _was_ rather big.

But still.

And whose decision had it been to get a dog, anyways?

Clearly not _his_, as he had been on the road for big portions of the year, or even years, since Jace was born.

Which means that it had been Calum's decision.

Knowing Calum though, and he did, _Jace_ had probably made that decision.

He had never met a three-and-a-half-year old who had more willpower or determination. And his beloved husband was nothing but a push-over, especially when it came to their head-strong son.

Jace saw him, his chubby little face instantly lightning up and his frown transforming into an absolutely adorable smile, as he forgot all about Pancake and ran towards him.

"Daddy!"

He kneeled down and opened up his arms, and Jace ran right into them, soon hugging him tight, oh so tight, and he stood up, spinning them around a few times while his son's intoxicating and contagious laughter filled the messy room.

Ah, he had missed him so, so much.

"What's up, bud?"

He put him back down on the floor. Jace had gotten so much heavier since he had last held him, and that made him kind of sad. He was growing so fast, and he was not around to see it.

He sighed. Loudly.

They spent a few minutes catching up, Jace talking rapidly and non-stop, about nothing and anything and everything, interspersing his _many_ stories by asking a million and one questions that _he_ didn't have neither the knowledge nor the energy to answer, so he ended up just smiling. Jace didn't seem to neither notice nor mind.

"Dad, I saw a squirrel in the park yesterday."

Great.

So his weirdass obsession with squirrels hadn't subsided while he had been gone.

Damn.

"Aha. Did you play with the stuffed orca whale that I sent you?" He had _really_ hoped Jace would like it. _He_ kind of wanted to play with it. It was so cool.

His son shook his head, vigorously. "But I like _squirrels_, daddy. Next time, send me a _squirrel_."

He sighed. Again.

Some of Calum's quirkiness was clearly rubbing off on their son.

And _he_ clearly needed to spend more time at home.

As he started on the sure to be lengthy mission of cleaning up the room, Jace's beautiful voice still filling the space, he couldn't help but sigh and smile at the same time.

The life as the parent of a young child was all but glamorous, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

There had been a point in his life where he had thought that he would want to tour forever.

He had been wrong. It was getting old. Or maybe it was just that he was.

Jace was helping out to clean up, although _helping_ was probably a relative term as he noticed that everything somehow took twice as long as he had anticipated.

Not that he minded. For once, he wasn't in a hurry.

"Daddy, I want a lizard."

He knew better than to just say no, as that usually lead into a lengthy discussion that Jace unfailingly ended up winning. And he really did _not_ want a lizard. Or any other of the myriad of animals that his son was periodically obsessed with.

One pet was _more_ than enough.

Unless it was an orca whale. _That_, he would consider.

"I'll think about it. Now, let's have some breakfast."

They entered the kitchen, hand in hand, the morning sun rays now peeking in through the large windows, Pancake trailing closely behind them, and he sighed in relief when he saw that the kitchen had been spared in the impromptu toddler-dog war that had apparently been taking place in the still too early morning.

"Jace, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Cookies. I want cookies. Daddy, daddy, can I have a cookie? Please, please, _please_."

It wasn't fair. That smile should be illegal. And was he batting his long eye lashes at him?

He was opening his mouth, about to allow his son the morning time sweet, when Calum entered the kitchen, already shaking his attractive head.

"We don't eat cookies for _breakfast_, Jace."

Funny how Calum was looking at _him_, though, almost as if it was him that he was speaking to.

Right. No cookies for breakfast. Got it.

Calum served Jace a bowl of cereal, and he ate quietly, apparently giving them both the silent treatment as some sort of punishment for not getting his way, while _him_ and Calum played footsie under the kitchen table, while stealing long, scorching looks.

Ah, they needed some alone time. Preferably sooner rather than later.

He offered to clean up, and as Calum exited the kitchen, he snuck Jace one of the coveted cookies. Whatever. What was the harm? Let the kid have some fun. And sweets.

Kids should have sweets.

He smiled as Jace shared half his cookie with Pancake.

...

Calum left for a couple of quick errands, and he decided to unpack and get ready for the day while Jace was eagerly playing in his room with the new toys he had brought back for him.

A few minutes passed before he realized that the house was quiet.

Suspiciously quiet.

Eerily quiet.

Too quiet.

Where was Jace? And Pancake?

He started to move around the house.

They weren't in the living room.

Or in Jace's bedroom.

Or in the kitchen.

Where _were_ they?

An emotion that he could only label as fear rose through him. Where could they be?

He was about to go into complete panic-mode, walking frantically around the house while calling Jace's name, repeatedly, when he heard a loud, childish laugh, followed by an almost louder bark coming from the outside backyard.

Fuck.

Jace had somehow made it out of the house and into the backyard, and was now running barefoot through the rain puddles that had formed after the previous night's bad weather, Pancake chasing him through the dirty mud in non-stop circles.

He ran out there. Jace was soaking wet, and dirty as hell, and laughing at the top of his lungs and he just didn't have it in him to get upset.

He dragged the dirty toddler back into the house, giving both him and the large dog a quick shower, and Calum returned just as he had finished getting Jace redressed.

Calum greeted him with a lengthy kiss that still didn't feel long enough.

Mmmmmm.

"Why is Jace wearing different clothes?" Calum was crooking an eyebrow at him, as if he knew that there was no possible good explanation behind it.

"I didn't really like the outfit."

Calum just shook his head at him, but it was if he knew better than to ask any further questions. He got the feeling that his husband didn't really _want_ to know.

He turned to their son instead.

"Jace, what do you want to do today?"

Their son didn't hesitate. "Disney. Disneyland."

"_No_." He hadn't meant for it to come out so sternly nor to sound so definite, but he really, really, _really_, didn't want to go to the overcrowded 'amusement' park.

He had had enough of Disney.

"Daddy, daddy told me that Mickey Mouse made you guys fall in love."

He looked over at Calum and laughed. They might have met at a Disney show, but to call the cartoon icon a gay matchmaker might be pushing it a bit.

"I want to go to see Mickey Mouse. And Chip and Dale. Squirrels. I want to see squirrels. Funny squirrels." Jace had _that_ tone of voice, the tone that meant he wouldn't give up until he got his way. Ever.

But no.

No no no no no.

"I'm pretty sure they're chipmunks."

"Squirrels. I want squirrels." It was as if his son hadn't even heard him.

Damn squirrels. Or chipmunks. Whatever.

But there was absolutelyno _way_ they were going to Disneyland.

_No_ way.

...

How the fuck did they end up there?

He didn't even _try_ to hide his frustration as they made their way through the large crowd that had gathered outside the amusement park entrance. As per usual.

Unbelievable.

_Clearly_, Calum wasn't the only push-over.

They entered the park, and it was exactly as hot and as crowded and as loud as he remembered and had predicted.

Happiest place on earth, his ass.

He shared a few sympathetic looks with numerous other parents, as he was pushing the over-sized stroller around, trying not to run over people while Jace was riding on Calum's shoulders, as he adamantly refused to sit in said stroller.

They spent the _first_ two hours trying to convince Jace to go on the rides, him forcefully refusing but rather settling on eating anything sugary in sight, and then they spent the _last_ two hours trying to convince him to leave, as he had by then finally decided that he wanted to go on _every_ ride in the whole damn park.

Cotton candy had somehow gotten stuck everywhere, including his _own_ hair, and he was sweating as if he was freaking performing, but as he walked through the park, hand in hand with the love of his life, stealing kisses here and there (although PDA really wasn't their thing (but he couldn't help himself)), while their son was eagerly pointing to all sorts of things, but mainly the small swarms of flies that were surrounding each and every trash can, his bad mood was suddenly as far off as the car that they had had to park in the furthest parking lot.

They posed for some pictures, but for the most part, people were letting them enjoy their day, and he realized that he in fact truly was.

It had been a while since they had spent a full day together, _just_ the three of them, and when they finally made their way back towards the car, Jace now attached to him like a koala bear, an exhausted one, his small arms wrapped tightly around his neck and his small heart beating against his, he couldn't help but to feel amazingly fulfilled.

It had turned out to be one of the best days he had had in forever.

...

He awoke, startled, realizing that he had fallen asleep in the passenger seat of their car.

Calum was pulling up into the driveway, smiling at him when he realized that he was awake.

"Jace would ask for you every day when you were gone, you know."

"You're doing a good job, dude." He really meant it.

Calum just looked at him with a blissful smile on his face. "_We_ are doing a good job."

He turned to look at the toddler who was still snoring in the backseat, the Mickey Mouse hat that he had somehow convinced them to buy now crooked on his small, precious head.

He was such a peculiar kid. But he loved him. Unconditionally.

Jace's eyes flew open the second the car came to a full stop.

"I'm hungry, daddy. I want cookies."

"It's time to eat dinner, bud." Calum had the ability to sound oh so patient.

"I want _cookies_ for dinner." Stubborn. So damn stubborn.

"Jace, cookies are not dinner. They are treats."

"But daddy, daddy gave me a cookie for breakfast this morning."

Calum turned towards him as he moved to get out of the car.

Crap.

"Did _not_." He was shaking his head, as if he was trying to emphasize his innocence.

"Are we also teaching Jace to _lie_?" Calum sounded scolding, but he had a semi-amused look on his face.

He shook his head.

Damn it.

The kid had a big mouth. And a smart one.

...

He read Jace a bedtime story, one about squirrels that _he_ surely hadn't bought for him, only making it half-way through the book before his son's peaceful breaths let him know that he was asleep.

He sat there for a minute before he got up, and as he turned off the small, bedside light, he felt grateful.

_This_ was his life.

_Jace_ was his life.

Jace and Calum.

And their stinky, annoying, but abundantly loved dog.

They were a family.

And he was happy.

So, so happy.

...

He exited Jace's nicely decorated room, and for a split second, he contemplated making himself a sandwich, as he was still hungry, but decided against it as he had an even _stronger_ appetite of a very different type, and because there was really only one thing he currently wanted to do.

C(al)um.

He entered their bedroom, the space already once again dark, the small sound of his husband's light snoring the only thing that could be heard and he lingered in the doorway for a minute, observing the tall redhead as he was sleeping, then quickly getting undressed before jumping onto the bed, hugging his soon-to-be lover closely from behind, letting his large hands outline his body as Calum stirred awake.

He leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"There is _no_ way, no matter how tired and exhausted you are, that we are not fucking tonight."

Calum smiled and yawned at the same time, as he turned around, embracing him while rubbing his nose up against his.

"You got it, dude."

He smiled back against the taller man's lips before capturing them in a searing kiss, their tongues moving against each other's excitedly as they were finally going to finish what they had started in the morning. He quickly found himself on his back, his wrists on either side of his head, a low moan escaping from his mouth as Calum shifted on top of him.

He let out a louder moan when Calum's lips left his and started a journey downwards, pausing to suck roughly on his neck. Good thing he had the next week off, because there were sure to be marks after that. He groaned and fisted the redhead's hair in his hand as Calum bit his collarbone almost painfully, before soothing the area with wet licks.

"Fuck, I missed you," Calum moaned. "You taste so good."

Calum pulled back for a moment to take his boxers off, flinging them across the room, and then his heavenly lips were attached to his again, suddenly impatient and demanding.

"I really want to fuck you, Ross," Calum whispered, pausing to tug at his earlobe with his teeth. "We'll make love next time but right now I really want to fuck the shit out of you. I haven't had your ass in two fucking months."

He tilted his head back and groaned loudly in reply, his cock hardening even further, hissing when Calum lightly bit the hollow of his throat. The redhead shifted backwards until he was between his legs, and then bent his head. Calum made eye contact with him, and then took the length of his cock in his mouth, letting it hit the back of his throat immediately.

"Shit," he yelled, his hips bucking up reflexively at the sensation of his cock being completely enveloped by Calum's warm mouth.

Calum _winked_ at him and then began to lick the length of him sloppily and carelessly, before hollowing out his cheeks and sucking. Hard. Calum pressed his tongue against the slit and hummed, causing his hips to jerk upwards unevenly, his moans becoming even louder.

Much louder.

Good thing Jace's room was all the way on the other side of the house.

"Fuck, Calum, I'm gonna fucking cum in two seconds if you keep that up," he panted, before fisting the redhead's hair and pulling him off his cock. "Just fuck me, dude."

His husband didn't need to be told twice. Calum reached his hand up and he quickly opened his mouth, sucking on his fingers to moisten them. The next thing he knew, Calum was pressing a spit-slicked finger into his tight ass and he groaned loudly at the sensation of being filled again for the first time in two months. Calum inserted another finger and began moved his hand faster, his face buried in the younger man's neck as he sucked roughly on blond's collarbone in time with his movements.

"Shit, Ross," Calum breathed. "Get up, get on your hands and knees."

He trembled a little as he did what Calum said, and then he watched Calum as he leaned over him to grab a small bottle from their nightstand. He shuddered in anticipation, feeling big, rough hands on his hips after a moment, and then Calum thrusted into him until his entire cock was buried deep inside his ass. They moaned loudly in unison, Ross's head falling forward, his arms shaking. The groans left his mouth in a steady stream as Calum slammed into him over and over again, his world narrowed to the amazing sensation of being filled by his lover's thick cock.

Calum pounded him hard and fast, his balls slapping against his ass with every thrust, and then he reached down to wrap his hand around the blond's aching dick. Calum pumped him sloppily as he continued to fuck him into oblivion, and he knew he wouldn't be lasting much longer.

He pushed his ass back, allowing Calum to penetrate him even more deeply, rewarded with a loud stream of profanities exiting the redhead's mouth.

"Fuck, dude," Calum yelled, and then he felt him cum, filling his ass with his release, and the feeling was enough to make him explode, Calum's name on his lips as his own load hit the bed sheet below them.

Calum lingered for a minute before he rolled off of him, and they stayed there for a while, laying down, side by side and flat on their backs, their unison and heavy breathing playing like a post-orgasmic symphony in the dark bedroom where the magic surely had just happened.

Calum kissed him again, a slow, burning, deep one, before they got up, jointly changing the king-sized sheets, the sheets that he knew were going to be heading towards the laundry pile yet _again_ within the next few hours, as he was counting on the magic to continue to happen repeatedly throughout the night.

He still had a few tricks up his sleeve. _And_ a magic stick.

They laid back down, Calum spooning him tightly from behind, and within minutes, his husband's even and peaceful breaths were functioning as his own, personal lullaby.

...

He jolted awake, with an odd feeling, almost as if someone was observing him.

It was still dark, and the alarm clock on the nightstand indicated that he couldn't have been asleep for more than twenty minutes or so.

He was about to turn around and go back to sleep when a small voice, or perhaps it was more of a sob, killed the silence of the blackened room.

Jace.

He sat up. "What's wrong, little dude?"

"There are...monsters. And...sharks. And monsters. Daddy, there are mooonsters."

It was a bit difficult to understand his son, as his words were interspersed with loud sniffles.

He couldn't help but smile to himself. "Ah, bud, you just had a bad dream. Come here."

Jace was was still crying as he lifted him up, placing him on the bed and he immediately wriggled his small body in between him and Calum, stealing his pillow, almost immediately sound asleep while _he_ was trying to once again get comfortable.

It didn't take more than 5 minutes, at the absolute most 10, before something furry and heavy jumped onto the bed, stirring for a minute at his feet before finally settling.

He _knew_ that Pancake shouldn't sleep on the bed, and that Calum would probably scold him for it in the morning, but he didn't have it in him to kick the dog out.

A couple of minutes passed, him the only one awake as the bed was hot and crowded, Pancake's snores mixing with Calum's, and Jace kept on kicking him dangerously close to his balls area.

He was pretty and a hundred percent certain that he wouldn't be able to sleep much.

If at all.

But he wouldn't have it any other way, because he was finally home.


End file.
